i'll find my way back to you
by rocket-queen98
Summary: S4―"Klaus, our daughter made me promise that I would get her family back. Her father is a big part of that promise, and I am not going back without you. So will you please stop with the heroic crap and come home?" Hayley honours the promise she made her daughter.


**A/N This was made just after the first episode of the season.**

 **How _amazing_ was the first episode? I never say this because i've only tolerated her, but i like Hayley so far, she's so devoted to saving the family and to Hope. I love when they all work together as a family, and I can't wait to see them coming to save Klaus. **

**My heart is breaking for Klaus, he looks to worn out, but i'm so proud of him when he continues to fight. I'm looking forward to the family reuniting, especially father and daughter.** **Also, how _adorable_ is Summer as Hope?**

 **Anyway, I hope you like it.**

* * *

 **i'll find my way back to you**

 **.**

 **.**

' _Cause even underneath the waves; i'll be holding on to you_

 _And even if you slip away, i'll be there to fall into the dark_

 _To chase your heart, no distance could ever tear us apart_

 _There's nothing that I wouldn't do; i'll find my way back to you_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"**_ _She made me promise that one day she'd get her family back. All of them._ _ **"**_

— **Hayley Marshall about Hope Mikaelson**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The first thing he felt was a sharp pain soaring through his body.**

It truly felt as if someone had reached in to yank out his weak but still beating _heart_.

"Mercy. Bloody mercy!"Klaus inhaled a sharp breath, stirring from the constant pain he'd been forced to endure once more."Marcellus..."

"What a dick."

Klaus opened his eyes, but all he could see were blurs. There was a movement in front of him, a figure that hovered over him then he felt hands on his face. The Original turned onto his side, pulling his legs to his chest as he readied himself for torment. It reminded him of how he would curl into a fetal position to block his ribs whenever Mikael beat him whenever he felt like it, even though half of the time Klaus hadn't done a thing wrong.

How _utterly_ pathetic he was.

But, despite that thought, Klaus refused to show his weakness."Is the blade not enough for you, Marcellus? Have you come to taunt me again?"

He groaned as he was turned onto his back, a small hand on his face again. Klaus' eyes rolled to the back of his head in exhaustion, but the hand started to slap his cheek lightly.

"Klaus?"A familiar female yet faraway voice called for him, worry and relief laced in her tone."Klaus?!"

He couldn't word a reply, and his head lolled to the side.

"Klaus..."He faintly heard the sound of protesting and a heavy movement."Come on. Feed."

But, as his mind began to wander he felt something warm on his mouth. Klaus frowned but the hunger, the yearning for blood, awakened something inside of him. His wolf howled, and his double fangs attracted as blood touched his tongue. Klaus' eyes snapped open, and his eyes flashed amber, a growl leaving him as he sat up, parting his lips to welcome more blood.

He gasped as he straightened, a body falling limp beside him. The Original licked his lips as he turned his head to see the mother of his child kneeling beside him.

She breathed a gasp of relief, the worry on her face fading as she saw that he was alive. Hayley swallowed the emotion in her throat, shuffling closer, looking slightly awkward. She looked overjoyed at seeing the hybrid but looked unsure of how to act.

"Oh, good, you're not dead."

She smiled at him, still not used to seeing Klaus in such a way. Her eyes were glassy as she imagined the torment he had suffered for his loved ones.

"Hayl-"

Klaus almost fell back as a body slammed into his and it took him a moment to realise that it was still Hayley. The mother of his child hugged him so tight that he was almost sure a bone broke. Klaus looked nearly as awkward Hayley had seemed just a few seconds earlier, but relief washed over him once he realised that she wasn't hurt and he hugged her back.

"Doesn't he let you shower in between trips to hell?"Hayley whispered against Klaus as she pulled away, wiping her cheeks as she gave him a once over."Courtesy costs nothing."

Klaus, for the first time in five years, gave a genuine smile, a breathy laugh following.

"Time hasn't gotten rid of your wit, I see."The hybrid smiled despite the lingering pain, offering her a fond smile as he took in the sight of her."You've changed your hair."

Hayley raised her eyebrows at his words, touching her hair as she tucked it behind her ear only to pull back bloody fingers.

She nodded before showing him her red fingers."A little but it's mostly blood."

"You're here."Klaus said more to himself, still unsure that she wasn't a before his happy expression fell."You're here. _Hope_. No, you _can't_ be here."

"Klaus..."

"No, you _need_ to go. He'll kill you just to _spite_ me."Klaus groaned as he sat up, the chains attached to him rattling at the sudden move as he repeated."You _need_ to go."

Hayley said nothing, completely ignoring Klaus' protests as she worked on his chains. She pulled something out of her pocket, bringing it to his chains. As she muttered a few words, a spark appeared, startling Klaus. The cuffs around his wrists suddenly pried apart and fell to the ground. Klaus had spent hours trying to break free, but had no progress, so that had proved Vincent had something to do with the chains being magical.

Klaus shook his head in worry as Hayley threw away the chains, her eyes on his bloody, scratched and bruised wrists. She shook her head, reaching out to grab him and help him up.

"Come on."

Klaus shook his head again, refusing to allow any harm to come to her or Hope because of his actions.

"Listen to me!"

"Klaus, when have I _ever_ listened to anything _stupid_ said?"Hayley asked, tossing aside the blade that had been driven into Klaus so many times he'd lost count, glaring at it as she did."Come on."

Despite wanting nothing more than to walk out of his makeshift cage, Klaus refused to work with Hayley. If he moved, Marcel wouldn't hesitate to punish anyone that attempted to free him. When the father of her child didn't move, the younger hybrid glared at him.

"We need to get you out of here!"

Klaus looked away from Hayley, rubbing his bruised wrists."I can't!"

Her expression softened as he shook his head, fear in his eyes. Hayley gave a sad sigh, suddenly missing the hubris Klaus used to carry. _This wasn't Klaus_. This was a beaten down, tormented version of the man she used to know. She'd despised about him at first but, over time, when she got to knew him it was something she had grown to like about him.

This man before her wasn't Klaus Mikaelson.

"I am _not_ leaving you to rot in here because it's already done _enough_ torment."Hayley sternly said, gesturing to the father of her child."Work with me, or I _swear_ i'll snap your-"

Hayley cut herself off as the sound of a growl came from the compound. Her eyes widened slightly as there was silence, a worried look in her brown orbs before a cry of anger was heard. She could hear the sound of punches being thrown, some followed by a painful yelp. But it was a relief; it meant that the people fighting in the compound were keeping their target distracted.

All she needed was time to do her task.

"What is that?"

"The sound of Marcel getting his ass kicked hopefully."Hayley muttered, reaching out and grabbing the Original hybrid firmly, pulling him up."We need to go."

"Little wolf, your attempt is _much_ appreciated but-"

Once again, they were interrupted by a bloody snarl, it being followed by something shattering. Chanting followed, the voice was somewhat familiar. Male shouts of pain and shock were next, the sound of chanting growing louder and louder.

Hayley turned back to Klaus, giving him a pleading look.

"Klaus, _our_ daughter made me promise that I would get her _family_ back. Her _father_ is a big part of that promise, and I am _not_ going back without you."Hayley passionately stated, hands meeting in front of her as she spoke, staring up at Klaus."So will you _please_ stop with the heroic crap and come _home?"_

Klaus looked utterly tempted by her plea and the vision of seeing his daughter one day was what got him through all the torment. But he wouldn't risk his selfish need to see her at the possibility of her being harmed. He'd rather have the memories of her as a baby and a toddler than the memory of losing her for good.

Klaus' eyes shined sadly as he rubbed his wrists, just stating."Marcel."

"Trust us."Hayley simply stated and tugged on Klaus' arm, catching him before the still weak Original stumbled."We're your family."

Hayley then nodded to the exit, voice demanding once more."Now work with me."

Klaus stared at Hayley, glancing upwards again before he sighed. Then when the Original hybrid didn't protest when she took a step forward, Hayley smiled. He swung an arm over her shoulder, stumbling a little until Hayley grabbed hold of him.

He leant on her as she began to lead him to the exit, grabbing up a sharp bladed knife just in case they bumped into someone unwanted. Dry blood coated it and, when she focused on it and inhaled, she realised it was Klaus' blood.

As they left, Klaus turned to Hayley, voice quiet and optimistic.

"She asks about me?"

Hayley smiled up at the Original, keeping hold of the arm that was over her shoulders to keep Klaus balanced.

"You don't know the half of it."

Hayley offered him a vibrant moment before leading him forward."Come on."

* * *

 **In five years—years that had felt like a** _ **century**_ **—Klaus felt like he'd finally inhaled fresh air.**

As soon as Hayley had practically dragged him out of the compound, the Original hybrid sucked in a large breath of fresh air. It all hit him at once. The lights, the sound of locals or tourists wandering around and talking, not to mention the racing sound of dozens of heartbeats.

"Bloody hell..."

The Original almost lost his footing, cursing the blade that had done the damage. He'd been on his feet days before, driven by his need to defend his daughter when his enemy had threatened her. He'd taken him down and had been left standing until Marcel had driven that blade into him once more. It had taken all his energy, the hours and days he'd spent in hell once more draining him of most of his strength.

"Come on, you can pass out in the car, but you need to stay awake."Hayley breathily ordered when the noticed Klaus' hooded eyes, not bothering to apologise to people she almost knocked off of the feet as she led him down the street."You're heavy."

Klaus didn't respond for a long while as he continued looking over his shoulder."Marcel."

"We got out of there without a problem. He's gone."Hayley gently said to the father of her child, her face falling at his lost expression."If he isn't and jumps out, _i'll_ make _sure_ he's gone."

Klaus almost let himself laugh, almost grateful for Hayley's flippant attitude even in a moment of possible crisis. As he fought to keep himself lucid, the Original heard the sound tyres coming to a screech beside them.

"Finally."Hayley muttered, straightening with Klaus in her arms once she got to the side of the pavement, turning to him."They're here, Klaus."

He heard car doors open, saw a flash of blonde hair and instantly felt sheltered. His sister. Rebekah. The Original attempted to stand by himself, ready to follow the blonde locks before he felt hands grabbing at him. Another pair, larger hands, took hold of him and he heard a muttering of what sounded thankful but worrying.

"Bloody hell, Nik, I leave you for a while, and this happens?"

"Kol?"

"Who else would be foolish enough to come back here?"Klaus felt relief soar through him as his little brother gave a small laugh, the reassurance evident in his voice."Come, _brother_ , before you humiliate me."

"Nik!"

Klaus turned his head as arms enveloped him and couldn't help the smile as he saw blonde but with a tinge of red, slightly mirroring Hayley's. The Original hugged back as tight as he could, breathing in the familiar scent, it confirming that the person in his arms was Rebekah.

He felt her smile against him as he muttered."My sister."

"Niklaus, what has that scourge done to you?"Klaus let himself fall into a familiar embrace, grasping desperately and sighing emotionally as the arms tightened around him in a protective embrace. _"Brother..."_

Klaus held onto his brother, not feeling weak as he did in front of Hayley when he fell against him. His brother had seen him at his worst many times before and, while this was, in fact, worse, he felt no shame. Klaus relaxed as Elijah whispered to him, confirming that his oppressor was gone and that their siblings, including himself, was no longer in danger.

"Come, Niklaus, you can rest now."

Elijah smiled warmly at his brother."We're here."

Klaus let out a sigh as he slumped down in the car, letting himself fall to the side, temple hitting the window softly. He saw Elijah round the car before he got into the front seat. He saw the tears in his suit, the blood on his face and he assumed his siblings looked the same.

The Original looked out the window as the car started up and he, slightly paranoid, stared out the window until he saw that they'd left the city he once called home.

As Klaus felt exhaustion rush through him and when his eyelashes began to flutter, he felt an arm envelope him. He looked sideways to see Rebekah resting against him, fingers gently locking around his still bruised wrist protectively.

Klaus smiled fondly at his sister, welcoming the somewhat annoying tickle on his cheek when her blonde locks brushed him.

Her eyes were glassy, yet her smile was happy when she whispered."You saved us, Nik."

"And we saved you. Don't forget that, Nik."Kol, who was sitting next to his sister, brushed blood from his mouth before licking it off."Don't go holding it over us."

Klaus managed a smirk, quirking his eyebrow teasingly at his younger siblings."I don't know, little brother, what I did was valiantly _heroic_. I expect people will be talking about my _courageous_ sacrifice for _centuries_ to come."

As Kol made a show of rolling his eyes, he heard a light laugh from the front of the car, and he looked to see Hayley smiling over at Elijah. The mother of his child shook her head at him, smile and eyes vibrant as she looked over the Originals with a fond look.

"Yes, Niklaus, and I have a suspicion that person will be _you_."

The laughter continued, coming from his elder brother who looked in the rear view mirror, a broad smile on his lips as he looked back at his siblings.

"Hayley?"

The mother of his child turned around in her seat, silently asking him what it was he needed. The Original hybrid looked to Hayley, giving her a tired but pleading smile as he fought the exhaustion.

If he was to fall into a slumber during their ride, he wanted it to be while he was being told all the things he'd missed.

"Tell me about our littlest wolf..."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **I hope you liked it; I really enjoyed writing this, I haven't done a one shot in a while.**

 **I have no idea how they're going to take on Marcel, that's why I didn't add it in. But this was mainly focused on the bond of family. The interaction between Klaus and Hayley in the first part was nice to write, and I hope I did okay. I wanted so badly to write a Hope and Klaus reunion, but I didn't think I would do a justice, so i'm sorry for that.**

 **Anyway, if you liked this and if you did, _please leave a review._**


End file.
